


Sleep Child..

by Raging_Nerd



Series: RK900-1 #313 000 001-1 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: RK900-1 #313 000 001-1System Scan…Scan Complete.……Zero Errors Found.Or, a hunter finds his prey.





	Sleep Child..

_ RK900-1 #313 000 001-1 _

 

_ System Scan… _ __   
_ Scan Complete. _ _   
_ __ …

_ … _

_ Zero Errors Found. _ __   
  


  
  


  
The android briskly walked through the empty streets of Detroit, the heavy rain dripping down his jet black hair. He smirked, white porcelain teeth shining in the dim lamplight.   
  
He found them.   
  
He pushed his pale hands further into his jacket pockets, gripping the gun he had in his possession.    
  
The deviant, a WR400 model, had escaped from the Eden Club, who had filed the complaint earlier this evening.    
  
But the RK900 knew better.   
  
This deviant hadn’t  _ just _ escaped. It was planned. The android had sources outside of the Club itself. He clenched his jaw, scowl set. It wouldn’t get far, he decided, grinning at his own joke.    
  
No.    
It definitely will not.   
  
He came to a sudden stop when he felt more than one presence in his immediate vicinity. Pulling his hood over his head, he looked past a corner, smirking at what he saw.    
  
Not one, but two androids. The Traci, and a child. A quick scan confirmed it as a JK600 model, one of the newer ones released in 2037.   
  
They were talking to a human male, he realized. He probably promised them safety. He scowled.   
  
**[ HUMANS ARE NOT TO BE HARMED ]**   
  
He rolled his red eyes, tugging on his coat once more before approaching his prey.   
  
Without second thought, he pulled the gun from his pocket. The human screamed, yelling at the Traci to duck for cover. It turned, eyes wide, but it was too late. The RK900 pulled the trigger, precisely ending its sorry life will a bullet through the head.   
  
The JK600 screeched, but he shot it too.

 

Thirium spilled from their corpses, bodies in awkward angles.    
  
He surged forward, walking towards the man.    
  
He could feel it shaking from where he was, and felt the need to smile.    
  
He decided against it.   
  
Raising his gun, he pointed at the man’s head.   
  


The human shook, words incoherent, but he did not care.   
  
**[ HUMANS ARE NOT TO BE HARMED ]**

 

He did not kill the man. Instead, he pushed the weapon into his pocket, before bending down to the fallen Traci. 

 

He looked the man in his eyes, before taking the WR400’s neck and snapping it, thirium coating his long, pale fingers.

 

He did not break eye contact.

 

Standing again, he turned his back towards him and began to walk away. 

 

The RK900 was done here.   
  
He was halfway down the block when he heard it. The sirens.   
  
The police were here.   
  
He smirked widely, before looking up the building he stood next to.

 

In the next 2 minutes, he was atop the structure, staring down at the scene in the distance.

 

Solomon smiled.

  
  


_ RK900-1 #313 000 001-1 _

 

_ System Scan… _ __   
_ Scan Complete. _ _   
_ __ …

_ … _

_ Errors Found. _ _   
_


End file.
